The Bronze Cat
Iván López (born: ), better known online as The Bronze Cat (formerly as Ivan187), is an English-speaking Mexican YouTuber. Content As Iván hasn't set a specific type of content, he makes varied content of his videos, like gaming videos (with text commentary), YouTube Poops and more, to be able to attract a broader audience. However, he was also known by making parodies of the Angry German Kid meme. History 2014-2016: Start on YouTube, lost channel Iván created his channel on April 9th, 2014, other than the AGK content he made in that channel, the rest is unknown, however, one can assume he had made the same type of content since he started on YouTube. From February 2016, his channel got disabled for reasons unknown (although Iván does speculate his channel was hacked because his password was very weak back then), despite being re-enabled twice during May of the same year, it was finally closed on July 10, 2016. That channel had a total of 1569 subscribers and over 460,000 total views. 2016-2017: Restart Due to his old channel getting disabled, he had to make another channel in April 2016, and after it got closed, he started to continue his YouTube career on this channel, at first he was reuploading part of his old content, before making a complete restart of his channel, during 2017 there were much less videos that there were in 2016, as he was graduating from middle school and starting high school later that year. The gaming videos he did would later be remade in higher quality and in 60 frames per second. 2018-2019: The 2018 Program Iván had this project in his mind since mid-2017, which basically consists of Iván uploading a video daily during 2018. After a consecutive streak of 43 days, Iván had his first missed upload on February 13th. This constantly repeated throughout the year as he was suffering from depression due to his declining performance at school, so he decided to continue the project over to 2019 with the objective to fill the dates he missed during 2018. The project was completed on December 6th, 2019. Trivia *He used to be much more known as an AGK parodist, because the meme was still very active in 2015. Now he is known for using Vegas Pro to do the craziest YouTube Poops in his whole career, instead of VideoPad which is his main editing software to make gaming videos and the majority of the rest of his content. *He actually started making videos since somewhere in 2013, but it was not until 2014 when he decided to become a YouTuber. *He sporadically makes update videos (vlogs) to keep his subscribers aware of what's going on in his life, as he likes using the Community tab more. *He has revealed his face, however, he doesn't make videos with his face on his gaming videos due to English not being his native language. He also doesn't use a microphone. *In one of his "Shorts and Fillers" videos, though it was not his first time of him speaking English on video, it is known that his English is not very fluent (Due to the reason above). *He is personally not hyped to famous films (like Avengers -- he's one of the few people who never watched Infinity War or Endgame). *Iván was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome on November 13th, 2012. *The reason he changed his username from Ivan187 to The Bronze Cat on April 2019, is because he thinks that the former is so unprofessional, as it was initially conceived in 2013 as his real name with random numbers attached to it. *Iván was born at 2:35 PM on December 14th, 2001. *Iván proclaims he wants to dye his hair yellow after finishing high school. *Iván created "Shorts and Fillers" because he was inspired on making a video in a similar style to an asdfmovie by TomSka, where he compiles random clips separated by 0.5 seconds of TV static. The name originates from a video with the same title uploaded by one of his friends, AGKandvideomaker2000, in 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers